¿Quién es él?
by Adilay Fanficker
Summary: Alexion, el juez, el jurado y el verdugo; ó Ias de Groesia, el leal esposo que engañado por su esposa, fue exiliado al mundo de sombras cuando renació como Cazador Oscuro.


_[One-Shot]_

**¿Quién es él?**

—Ias/Alexion &amp; Danger—

**S**ummary: Alexion, el juez, el jurado y el verdugo; ó Ias de Groesia, el leal esposo que engañado por su esposa, fue exiliado al mundo de sombras cuando renació como Cazador Oscuro.

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna.

**D**isclaimer:

DARK-HUNTERS-SAGA © Sherrilyn Kenyon

_¿Quién es él?_ © Adilay Nazikage

**N**otas: No sé qué tengo ahora que me gusta escribir acerca de ésta saga, Alexion y Danger también ocupan un lugarcito muy bonito en mi corazoncito pervertido por lo que también expondré fics acerca de ellos ;) si les gusta coméntenlo en la cajita de abajo XD

* * *

**•**

* * *

—Creo que Acheron terminará por volverse loco si Simi y Xirena no dejan de saquearle las cuentas bancarias —se burló Danger sentada en el sofá en el templo de Ash, viendo la televisión y divirtiéndose cómo las dos hermanas demonios hacían de las suyas con los teléfonos celulares y tarjetas de crédito.

Pero Alexion estaba en otros asuntos, mucho más importantes que la economía indestructible de su jefe.

Se levantó del sofá disponiéndose a salir. Danger lo miró.

—_Ias, _¿estás bien?

El cuerpo de Alexion se contrajo con su antiguo nombre, no era muy común que eso pasara pero aún ocurría cuando recordaba lo _bien_ que lo había tratado la vida. Claro, cada vez que veía a Danger se recordaba que bien pudo haber sufrido, pero no era el único y si alguien podía salvarlo de pensar diferente era su amada francesita. Pero aún así sentía un poderoso sentimiento implantarse en su pecho. Y le dolía.

—Sí —contestó a secas sin detenerse.

Y mientras caminaba cabizbaja se preguntaba muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, su nombre. Era más que obvio que para los Cazadores Oscuros él, Ias de Groesia, era una simple advertencia para aquellos Cazadores que buscaban la libertad en el amor de una mujer u hombre.

Durante siglos, Ias no fue más que el nombre de un hombre lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarse engañar vilmente por su esposa y debido a eso terminar por convertirse en una de las primeras sombras, rescatado y resguardado bajo el mando de Acheron, el poderoso Dios Atlante. Pero oculto de sus demás colegas cazadores, inclusive de aquellos que lo conocieron primero que nadie y afirmaban su existencia.

Ias de Groesia, es la prueba en leyenda de que el amor humano era voluble y no merecía ser tomado en cuenta por nadie si no se quería morir de una forma aún más cruel que la muerte anterior.

Pero no hace mucho, Cazadores Oscuros como Kyrian de Tracia (ahora, Kyrian Hunter) o inclusive el demente de Zarek de Moesia, habían hallado la libertad en los corazones de buenas mujeres después de sus terribles pasados y prejuicios posteriores. Cosa que dio esperanzas a los novatos y a los ya mayores de ser liberados también.

En los últimos años, varios cazadores habían sido liberados de su voto con Artemisa, y si no hubiese sido porque ni Danger ni él eran humanos también habrían cabido dentro de esa categoría que clasificaba a los afortunados.

—No me quejo —resopló Alexion mirando sus manos fijamente. ¿Quién era en realidad?

Podría ser Ias para Danger, el _amable y bondadoso_ hombre desafortunado por quién la guerrera francesa había dado su segunda vida. O bien podría ser Alexion para los rebeldes hijos bastardos de Artemisa; porque si bien la diosa jamás lo reconocería, los Cazadores Oscuros eran sus hijos y quisiera o no debía estar al tanto de cada uno de ellos con Acheron pisándole la paciencia para que así fuese.

Pero ¿quién era para sí mismo? Alexion el juez, jurado y verdugo ó Ias el hombre que anhelaba ser un campesino cuando estuvo vivo.

—_Ias_ —escuchó atrás suyo. Era Danger, lucía preocupada y mantenía su distancia de él como si temiese molestarlo.

—¿Sí?

Danger le sonrió más confiada y le tocó el hombro.

—Simi y Xirena se han dormido ya. Vamos a ver algo en la televisión, prepararé palomitas ¿qué dices?

Alexion le regresó la sonrisa y se dejó guiar por su esposa una vez que asintió con la cabeza. Pero aún así había esa duda, ¿quién de los dos?

—Danger —llamó cuando se detuvieron en la cocina. Danger, abriendo un sobre de palomitas para el microondas le pidió que continuase—. Me estaba preguntando —sonrió ante lo estúpido que parecería su pregunta, ya que muy en el fondo, sabía la respuesta—, ¿quién soy en realidad? ¿Alexion… o Ias?

Danger metió las palomitas al horno y puso el tiempo establecido para que se cocinaran.

—Alexion… o Ias… —meditó viendo el horno funcionando. Poco después sonrió afable—. Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso —dijo burlona mirándolo. Alexion por pocos segundos se ruborizó ante la mirada de su esposa.

—Creo que lo olvidé.

—Ajá.

—No me has contestado.

—Eres tú —contestó Danger sin perder la sonrisa—. Alexion, Ias, lo único que cambia es el nombre, para mí ambos son el mismo hombre que me ha cautivado y por el cual daría esta vida también.

Alexion lo meditó por un segundo, sí, eso se temía. Tal vez era estúpido estar haciéndose preguntas como esas a estas alturas. Sonrió y se acercó a Danger para envolverla entre sus brazos y poner su mentón sobre el hombro femenino.

—Te amo, Danger —suspiró el Ias dentro del juez Alexion, el Ias que anhelaba ser amado y amar al mismo tiempo, el Ias que no dudaría en echarse sobre cualquiera que amenazará a cualquiera dentro de su familia (una muy extraña por cierto).

—Y yo a ti, mi amadísimo esposo —respondió Danger jovial dándole un sonoroso beso en la mejilla antes de separarse para abrir la puerta del horno poco después de que éste diera la señal de que había acabado su cometido—. ¡Las palomitas están listas!

Alexion sonrió.

—¿Qué veremos ahora?

—Eh… pensaba en algo como "Megamente"… ¡no me preguntes por qué! —Alexion alzó los hombros sonriente—. Pero andando que estas cosas _se enfrían_.

Y las dudas desaparecieron al fin al ver el nítido vapor que desprendía la bolsa de palomitas recién hechas; no podía sentirse más agradecido aunque pudiese, nuevamente, Danger había sido un ancla para mantenerlo cuerdo lejos de estúpidos pensamientos innecesarios que no deberían tener poder sobre él a esas alturas de su _vida_ (porque como fuese, él seguía en el mundo de los vivos).

El Ias dentro de él sonrió mostrando su acuerdo.

Su amada Danger, el fiero y sabio Acheron, y los dos desquiciados demonios, Simi y Xirena, eran parte de su familia ahora, y los amaba a todos por ser parte de ella con orgullo, tanto así que por cualquiera de ellos daría lo poco que tenía de vida como cambio para las suyas si pudiese.

**FIN**

* * *

_Por favor, si les gustó, comenten ;D_

**_JA NE! :)_**


End file.
